A Walk Down Memory Lane
by ArtsyWoods
Summary: You have your own funny, and sad memories. Accidently burning your finger and cursing...using coat hangers as a sword? What are the vampire Knights characters? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1: Creative Imaginations

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Summary:** This is a collection of memories of the Vampire Knight characters, some full of Romance, family, others more humor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any rights to **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** anime/manga. All of their characters are the sole property, of **Masturi Hino.** This is just randomness I decided to create, for pure joy. Any added things to their profiles are from solely my imagination.

**Author Notes: **The plots to each chapter are my property and there will be NO copying, or I will send Zero to shoot you. (It will not be fun and games.) If you find inspiration from reading this, go on ahead and let your imagination go wild. Also no plagiarism, don't you know what your mother said? Stealing is wrong.

**Rating: **K+ to T

**Warning(s): **This may contain bad language, and corny jokes. Further warnings will be displayed, when needed.

**When this takes place: **This happened before they had the meeting with the senate. Some things are changed though.

~_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~_

**Memory One**

**Creative Imaginations**

Kaname lay down on the leather black couch, listening to the birds chirping outside from his living room area, thinking of his family before Rido came along. He thought of his beautiful mother, handsome father, and adorable little sister Yuki. Running a hand through his hair, a habit he never broke, he sighed. Where their every any fun memory's? He thought. His memory was quite clouded seeing he had just woken up in the afternoon. Right as he had shifted into a comfortable position on his side, arm cradling his head, Ichijo walked in, as cheerful as ever, even in this drastic setting.

"You've been sleeping for so long!" He said looking at kaname, with a grin. "It's time you've woken up."

Ever since Kaname became distant, Ichijo still kept him in check making sure I was still healthy, after all the misery he'd caused him. He would always stand beside Kaname, as a best friend.

"It's so dark and dusty in here!" Ichijo said with a disgraceful facial expression. He walked over to the red curtains and tried to pull them at the sides to let in some sunlight, "These curtains won't freaking stay!" Ichijo said frustrated with the curtains that wouldn't comply with his needs.

Kaname looked over at him too lazy to neither help nor stand. "Arrg!" Ichijo said pushing the curtains to the right, yanking them a bit. The curtain slipped down a bit each time he pushed and pulled. Kaname not wanting to here anymore ruckus to cause his headache to worsen said, "Ichijo you should stop that for your own benefit."

Ichijo ignored Kanames comment, wanting to win against the dysfunctional curtain, tugged one last time sending the curtain toppling right over his head the pole smacking him in the head falling to the floor along with an angry Ichijo.

Kaname's eyes widened, "Hahahahaha!" Kaname laughed, holding onto the couch to push himself up straight. He couldn't help it, that whole incident just then jogged his memory about what Yuki did to the house she and headmaster had lived in. He felt all the weight of his duties lift of his chest, as he laughed happily.

Ichijo looked at his fellow companion. "Kaname is laughing.. I guess what I just polled was funny," He though jaw groping to the floor. He pushed the curtains off him and stood up looking at his friend in total amazement, he had never thought he would ever see this side of kaname ever again.

Looking up at Ichijo almost recovering from his laughing spree, he said with a half happy smile, "Probably want to know why I laughed, correct?"

"Yeah actually," Ichijo said sitting at kaname's desk. "It all began on a very silent boring day….

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

**A/N:** Yuki is human!

Yuki was really bored, all classes had ended for the nine year old girl she had nothing to occupy herself seeing she had finished her homework, and Zero was just slouching in a corner, doing his own thing as headmaster had called it. Headmaster left them alone for a couple hours. Yuki being her creative self, thought how about we play pirates?! She looked through the first level of their home looking for what to use as the swords. Skimming her eyes stopped at the curtains, the curtain rods! She took the rods down, Zero leaving the room for ten minutes only to come back with yuki stuffing in his face a plastic sword with a Popsicle stick added two inches near the end.

"Let's play swords!" She said cheerfully, she had made many others, about seven lying on the ground in a bundle. Zero being his nice loving self toward Yuki agreed and they played. A few minutes later Headmaster walked through the door carrying bags of groceries, kaname at his side.

"AWWW! You guys are playing pirates!" headmaster said happily, he loved them to bits, if only Zero and Yuki would call him daddy.

Those thoughts stopped short when he looked at all the windows, every single curtain was hanging to the window with duct tape, "Huh?" he thought. Kaname saw it to, and looked at Yuki, "Yuki, are those rods for the curtains?" he asked softly. "Are they?!" asked headmaster, he had taken so much time building them.

Yuki looked at kaname suddenly knowing what she did was wrong. "Yes…" she said silently. Kaname just looked at Yuki, headmaster also along with the glaring Zero who not starring at Yuki but Kaname.

Yuki thought she was in trouble and started to cry, only a sniffle before headmaster, grabbed her in a humongous hug, and kaname laughing.

"That is so creative of you!" Headmaster said laughing. His daughter's expression was so darn cute.

"I'm not in trouble?" She said looking back and forth from Headmaster and Kaname. Zero pretty much left out of the sweet moment.

"Not if you made Kaname and I a sword!" headmaster said letting her go.

Yuki giggled, "How could I forget giving kaname a sword decorated especially with sparkles, and Headmaster a plain one.

"Sword fights!" Headmaster yelled. Everyone then started engaging in blasting fun.


	2. Chapter 2: FRANTIC NOT CRAZY

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Summary:** This is a collection of memories of the Vampire Knight characters, some full of Romance, family, others more humor.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own VAMPIRE KNIGHT so please don't sue. XD

**Warning(s): **Contains a very bad word!

* * *

**FRANTIC NOT CRAZY**

Yuki and Yori have been best friends for a very long time and Yuki has been a great influence on Sayori. (A/N: Not really) Sayori gets good greats all the time, physically active and had great manners. Nobody especially Yuki never thought in a million years Yori had ever cursed. It all started on a boring eventless school day…..

It was in the morning before class had started, "Hey stupid ass wake up!" Yuki screamed in Zero's ear. "What the hell?" Zero mumbled, he was having a very relaxing day finally getting sleep, and Yuki had to ruin it. "Nothing, it was the only way to wake you up," Yuki said with a smile. Yori taking out a book said "Yes, cursing is the only effective route sometimes," Yuki and Zero hearing what she said asked just like the curious-George's they were, Yori have you ever cursed?

"Yes actually for a good cause my mother said" Yori stated. Yuki wanting to know the story urged her best friend to continue.

It was my third day in kidney garden; my teacher sent home a note stapled to my agenda closed off so I couldn't read it. The teacher had wrote that I had cursed, my mother was surprised. The note told the story.

I was in the bathroom and a girl had corned me in a stall, and was yelling at me. I was going about it greatly I thought I should perhaps tell and adult but she cornered me, her hands pressing me against the stall wall. I had asked her to let go calmly but she wouldn't so I yelled at her…"

Yuki interrupted, "What did you say?!"

"Stop interrupting her," Zero grumbled.

"I saw no escape so I used a word my mother had referred as dangerous. I yelled frantically, MOTHER-FUCK! Get OFF me!" Yori said emotionless with a smile.

"Y-you said that?!" She grabbed Yori into a hug, "My poor Yori doing such a crazy thing!"

Zero asked, "How'd the teacher find out?" Yuki just remembering, "How did the teacher find out?"

"She walked in the bathroom just as I had said it." She said.

Yuki looked at Yori, "That has got to _suck!_"

They all started laughing, well only Yuki and Yori of course. J

A/N: That was cute, I believe that Yori is a sweet girl but put under stress will become frantic and use extreme tactics. Hope you liked it. Sorry its short, but I was multi-tasking and you know what that leads too…


	3. Chapter 3: Glitter Boy

**Summary:** This is a collection of memories of the Vampire Knight characters, some full of Romance, family, others more humor.

**Disclaimer: I asked Matsuri Hino if I could have Vampire knight, she flat out told me NOPE! That day I had realized….Theirs still a chance!**

Kain=15 Adiou=15

* * *

**Black Ink Kick Surprise**

Adiou was very forgetful. He forgot many things from the class rules, to Kanames orders. But he never forgot to do his hair, to make sure it was plenty perfect when he had left his dorm that day. He was so good at keeping up and impression he could do his hair without even looking. But that was what had brought him to and embarrassing conclusion.

"_"

Kain was pretty upset with his brother. Adiou had messed up and embarrassed him in front of a girl he liked; which of course was Ruka. I'm not going into detail on what he did, but I can say that every time Ruka looks at him now she can't help but giggle. So Kain decided to get back at his brother. And today was that very day he set his plans in motion.

;-;

Adiou had woken up pretty happy, his ego sky rocketing. He brushed his hair before walking out the door. As he walked to the dorm gates, he couldn't find his brother so he decided to mess with Ruka a bit.

Ruka turned around yelling, "What do you wan-," then she bursted into laughter. Adiou was patient he waited till she finished and said, "What was that about?!"

Ruka said laughter still in her eyes, "Nothing really," Then kicked his left leg, leaving a smudge from the earlier rain. It had seemed that Kain had turned Adiou's hair pink Ruka had told him, placing silver glitter in. Adiou ran back to his dorm room and tried to wash it out, it didn't work. On the wall it said from Kain of course, "Only I know how to get it out off your hair." Adiou then learned to never embarrass his cousin again. An of course Adiou's hair was seen by everyone.

A/N: I like this one. ^^


End file.
